


Cara Mia

by CatWinchester



Series: Cara [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, LITERALLY, Light BDSM, Pet Names, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Were-Creatures, Were-Jaguar, jaguar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's secret lover gets too close to one of Thor's friends, Loki must punish her. </p><p>Based on this imagine: Imagine being a shapeshifter disguised as Loki’s pet jaguar, intimidating any and all who cross his path but curling around his legs and purring like a house cat each time he strokes your fur. Only Loki knows you’re a shapeshifter and when the two of you are alone you shift back into your natural form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title has little to do with the fic but it comes from the OC's name, Cara, which I got from Caracal, the name for the lynx family of big cats. Cara Mia is an Italian term of endearment meaning "beloved Mine".

Loki strode into the dining hall with his pet Jaguar at his heel, as usual.

“Loki!” Thor raised his mug in greeting. He was sitting with Volstagg, whose mouth was too full to speak, but he raised his hand in greeting.

“Isn’t it a little early to be that loud?” Loki grumbled as he sat down, but more because it was expected than from true malice.

“Aren’t you a little old to have pets?” Thor countered, but Loki didn’t take offence. The pet on the other hand, growled softly. “I meant no harm, Cara,” Thor assured the cat.

After a moment to consider, she turned away and rested her head on Loki’s lap, who stroked her head.

“Late night?” Thor asked.

“You could say that.”

“You and your books,” Thor shook his head. “You need to go out into the world more, Loki, meet a nice woman, let her keep you up into the small hours.”

“How do you know I haven’t?” Loki asked with a smirk.”

Thor considered his brother for a moment, then laughed, deciding he was joking.

“I’m serious, Loki, you need to live a little.”

“And you could benefit from a few hours in the library each day. Alas, I fear that will never come to pass.”

Cara was purring loudly and Thor peered over the table to see Loki scratching behind her ears, her eyes were half closed.

“Mother will chide you for being unhygienic again, Loki,” Thor reminded his brother.

“What do you care?”

“I don’t, it’s rather entertaining, actually,” he grinned.

Cara raised her head and levelled a glare at Thor.

“She hasn’t said anything for months, I don’t see why she’d start now.”

“Hungry?” Loki asked the jaguar, and she mewled. Yes, I expect you are,” he said with a trace of humour as he began to prepare two plates of food.

“Do you ever think you’re getting a bit too attached to that animal?” Sif said as she took a seat at the same table.

“Not at all,” Loki said, placing her plate on the ground. “She’s far more loyal than most people. More intelligent too.”

Sif glared at the implied insult and began helping herself to the food.

“I’m going to have black hairs all over my clothes again,” she muttered.

Fandral arrived next and Hogun soon afterwards.

“So, are we training today?” Thor asked.

“I hope so,” Fandral answered. “I have a new sabre I want to try out.”

“Always looking for the perfect sword,” Volstagg laughed.

“Well, we can’t all have mystical hammers forged in the heart of a star,” Fandral shrugged.

“So who made this one?” Sif asked.

Loki tuned the conversation out, he’s heard variations of it for years. He leaned down to Cara, who was licking her paws and stroked her head, then he picked up her plate, stacking it with his own. He began mentally checking his weapons as the others finished up, ready to start training.

“Damn, I forgot my bandolier,” Loki said, then turned to Cara. “Darling, would you be so good as to fetch it for me?”

Cara stood and stretched, then bowed her head slightly.

“Thank you. Meet me at the training ground?”

Cara bounded off, lithely weaving her way through the crows who were still filing in for their breakfasts.

“Sometimes, I swear that cat is more than just a cat.” Thor said as they got up from the table and headed out of the door, towards the training ground.

“She’s a jaguar and she is more than a cat, I’ve explained that before.”

“Yes, yes, enhanced with training and magic,” Thor repeated in a monotone. “Still, the look in her eyes sometimes.”

“This jealousy is very unappealing, Thor,” Loki smirked. “Especially considering that you do have, as Fandral said, a magical weapon of your own.”

“I’m not jealous of your house cat!”

Loki smirked. He didn’t really think Thor wanted Cara but he couldn’t learn the truth about her, and annoying him was an excellent distraction. Plus, he was just so damn easy to rile up.

“It suits him,” Volstagg said. “Don’t practitioners of Midgardian sorcery have black cats?”

“A little smaller than Cara, I think,” Fandral said with amusement.

Cara was already at the training grounds, so she must have run, although she wasn’t out of breath. With a scratch behind her ears, Loki took the bandolier, one of the belts for his throwing daggers, from her and strapped it on.

“Who’s first?” Loki asked.

“Let’s you and I show them how it’s done, Brother.”

“Are you really sure you want to be humiliated so early in the day, Thor?” Loki jibed as they headed down to the practice arena.

“I think you have that backwards, it is you who will be humiliated.”

Cara padded down to the third row of tiered seating and settled down to watch. Sif and Hogun took another practice arena and since the others were taken for the moment, Fandral and Volstagg had to sit it out and watch.

No one was surprised when Fandral came to sit by Cara, everyone knew he liked the big cat and she seemed to tolerate his presence better than most.

Since this was only a training bout, neither Loki nor Thor was giving it their all so it was a protracted fight, during which they both seemed more interested in scoring points at the other’s expense than winning.

Although she was usually tense while Loki was fighting, Cara eventually lay down and rested her head on Fandral’s lap; he knew just how to scratch her. He was almost as good as Loki, in fact, so much so that her eyes were drooping.

It took a while but Loki eventually noticed and he was not pleased to see her lounging on Fandral’s lap. He accepted that Fandral liked Cara but he did not accept that Cara liked Fandral. Unfortunately, his distraction gave Thor the perfect opportunity to sweep his legs from under him and send him flying.

Loki’s small cry of surprise as he was winded was all Cara needed and with a snarl, in one bound she had leapt the seats and barrier, her paws landing on Thor’s chest and, since he was unprepared, he fell backwards. Cara rolled off him due to her momentum, but she was lightning quick and pounced on him, wrapping her sharp teeth around his neck, pressing on his jugular. Luckily, she didn’t bite down.

“Loki!” Thor called as loudly as he dared.

“Cara!” Loki yelled and with obvious reluctance, she released her hold on Thor’s neck and backed off a few paces, but her hackles remained raised and she issued a small growl as Thor got to his feet.

“Keep that animal under control!” Thor yelled at Loki.

“Felled by my _pet house cat_ , Thor? You’re slipping.” Loki was finding it hard not to laugh at Thor’s outrage

“She caught me my surprise,” Thor yelled. “She’s wild, she has no business being here.”

“She’s protective,” Loki defended her. “But you’re right, _clearly_ she needs some more training.”

Loki fixed her with an icy glare and Cara finally settled down, moving to his side and rubbing her head against his legs.

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, and lady, I think Cara needs some discipline.” He walked out of the training area, Cara weaving around his legs as he walked. “That pussy is in for a pounding,” Fandral quipped.

Loki smirked as the words reached his ears; Fandral didn’t know how right he was.

***

As soon as Cara heard the slight whoosh that accompanied Loki’s magic, she knew the wards preventing anyone entering were in place and she transformed back into her usual appearance. As naked as the day she was born, she sauntered up to Loki, her long black hair doing nothing to shield her assets.

Luckily for Loki, she no longer had any modesty. When she had first arrived, she had liked wearing clothes when in her human form but after two years of walking around most of the day, totally naked while in her feline form, she no longer actually liked clothes, she said she found them restrictive.

Loki smirked as she sashayed towards him, his eyes taking the length of her sleek figure in but as she moved to lace her hands behind his head, in preparation for a kiss, Loki caught her wrists. Her expression of desire was replaced with one of confusion.

“Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that?” he asked.

“But you love it when I give Thor a hard time, and he hurt you.”

Loki forced her wrists behind her back and held them there with one hand, which had the very beneficial side effect of pressing her chest against him.

“Thor wouldn’t have had a chance to hurt me if I hadn’t been distracted by you and Fandral.”

“But you know he likes to sit with me! What am I supposed to do, bite him?”

“Yes, or simply move away.”

“Oh, Loki, don’t be so jealous!”

Loki’s smirk faded. “Is that what you think this is?”

“I don’t know what else it could be.”

His expression turned from tender to chilling. “If you get too close to anyone here, there’s a chance they could discover your origins. All Aesir have a degree of magic, even if they can’t use sedir, and if they ever discover that you are more than just a Jaguar,” he ran the back of the index finger on his free hand down the side of her face, but it wasn’t a loving gesture. “Odin won’t give you the benefit of the doubt, as I did.”

Cara tilted her head to the side, relaxing as she leaned into his touch, much as she might if she was still in her feline form, his hand gripped her throat, hard and fast enough to shock her but not hurt her.

“He will kill you!” Loki enunciated each word slowly. “He won’t care that you are half Vanir, all he will see is a Jotun shapeshifter in his court, a spy, possibly an assassin. That you are an outcast from both societies won’t even register, he will not believe you, and he won’t hesitate to make an example of you.”

Cara’s expression grew sad. “I’m sorry, Loki, I didn’t think.” She leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against his. He had noticed that the more time she spent as a cat, the more feline her human actions became.

“I can't lose you, Cara,” he whispered, emotion returning to his countenance as he closed his eyes against the horrors of that thought.

“You won’t, Loki, it won’t happen again.”

“You’re right, it won’t,” he said, and his voice now had warmth in it, but an air of danger too.

Cara leaned back slightly and looked at him through hooded lids, her pupils were so large that her blue eyes almost appeared black. Along with her more animalistic tendencies, her tastes in the bedroom had changed over time too and she had more primal desires these days. She liked it rough, and Loki was happy to oblige.

“Now, darling, are you going to be a good girl while I spank you?”

Cara smirked. “What’s in it for me?”

“If you fight me, lover, it _will_ hurt, and I promise you, you won’t enjoy it.”

He could see that she was torn between being good because she loved him, and seeing how far she could push him. Loki was happy either way.

Cara leaned forward and kissed him softly and he knew she was going to cooperate.

“Good girl.” He smiled. He tightened his grip on her hands, still secured in the small on her back, and lowered his lips to her neck. “This will still hurt,” he purred, “but I promise you’ll like it.” He scraped his teeth over the skin of her neck, making her whimper, then kissed the area better; she was even more sensitive there than most women.

“Now, darling, I’m going to release you, then I’m going to undress and sit on the bed. You will place yourself over my lap and your punishment will begin. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“Will you behave?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Good kitty.” He released her hands and brought both of his up to cup her face, trailing his thumbs over her cheekbones.

She closed her eyes and basked in his touch, then Loki leaned forward and kissed her gently before stepping away.

He took his time disrobing, carefully folding each garment, because he knew she liked to watch. They had a lot in common and could discuss anything from literature to politics, but he also liked to indulge her baser tendencies, and she definitely enjoyed physicality.

When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over to her, holding his hand out by way of invitation.

He could see her eyes flash. Subordination was not her nature, she was the predator not prey, which made her submission to her all the more precious. He could force her, and he did on occasion, she liked a fight, but this, her giving herself to him, fighting her nature because she wanted to please him, this was so much sweeter.

She looked into his eyes while she warred with her own nature but just when he thought she might refuse, she bowed her head and walked over. Lithe and graceful, she settled over his lap, stretching as she settled down.

His erection grew harder than ever and he knew he couldn’t give her the punishment he had first planned, his patience was wearing thin, but he knew he couldn’t let her off scot free.

The moment he had seen her in the forests around Asgard, he had known what she was, for while her skin was light, the ridges on her skin proved that she was half Jotun. He had never known that Frost Giants didn’t always have blue skin though, so he had questioned her, curious about her appearance.

She explained that while raised on Vanaheim, her father had been Jotun, and she was the product of a forced union during a skirmish with Jotunheim, one that had caused her to be rejected by her mother. Taken in by the church, who had raised her, her life was not so bad until she grew up an had to leave those cloistered halls.

The nuns and priests had loved her but kept her mostly hidden, so when she first ventured out into the wier world, the prejudice she faced shocked her. Finding employment and housing was hopeless, thus she remained at the church and they employed her to clean. She was intelligent though, plus highly educated and a quite talented practitioner of magic, as well as having the natural ability to shapeshift, so for her to spend her days mopping floors was a crime.

She wanted to get out into the world and see some of the places she had read about in her books. She knew of only one way to do that though, so she transformed into her favourite animal and left one morning.

She travelled around Vanaheim for a while but she disliked the prejudice she found here and was eager to find new worlds, ones where they might not look upon her with scorn for an accident of birth.

Before leaving the monastery, she had scoured all the magic and history books she could and jotted down all the locations of the ancient portals. Most no longer worked, the magic that powered them having faded thousands of years ago but eventually she found one that worked, and brought her to Asgard.

She soon discovered that the Aesir were no more tolerant of her than her own people, so she decided to travel this realm in her feline form, living and sleeping in the forests, and when she grew bored she would return to Vanaheim and visit the other portal sites, hoping to find one to a different world.

Loki believed her story and began to visit her in the forest each day, bringing her food from the palace so she didn’t have to kill her own, and eventually sharing some of his beloved books with her.

Her enthusiasm pleased him and he found himself falling for her many charms. Two month after he met her, he suggested she come and live with him in the palace, where she would have a farm bed, regular food and as his pet slash protector, she would be able to visit the places he did, seeing far more of the realms than she could on her own.

He cautioned her that the Aesir were even more prejudiced towards Frost Giants than her own people and while she believed him, she had a tendency to become overconfident.

Over the past two years though, his feelings had only deepened and he could not allow any harm to come to her, thus she had agreed that when she disobeyed his rules, he was allowed to chastise her. He was never punitive though.

Now Loki positioned her legs wide and dipped his fingers into her folds, pleased to find that she was already turned on. She was a predator and although this form of relationship was alien to her, the civilised side of her nature enjoyed her submission.

He teased her for a few moments, making her mewl in pleasure so when the first spank came, she was surprised and gave a yowl in reply.

He spanked her quickly, turning her ass pink but although he planned more, he simply couldn’t wait, so he would multitask. “Get off,” he told her.

With a hiss of discomfort, she climbed off his lap.

“Now, crawl to the rug by the fire.”

She got down on her hands and knees and, did as he bid. Loki followed behind her, enjoying the sway of her pink buttocks as she moved. Once on the plush rug, she stayed put, awaiting more instructions. “Spread your legs, lover.”

She widened her stance and lowered her head to the rug, knowing exactly what was coming.

Loki knelt behind her and lined his painfully hard erection up with her glistening cunt, then he thrust in with one, smooth move.

Cara cried in pleasure and Loki stilled for a moment, afraid he’d come too quickly if he didn’t. She was so tight.

Once his desire was back under control, he pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the tip inside her, then he delivered another spank and thrust back inside. Cara yowled as the pain and pleasure warred within her, and Loki set his pace, delivering a spank to alternate cheeks before each thrust into her.

Eventually, Cara’s pleasure won out and he knew it was useless to continue spanking her, it meant nothing now, so he slowed his thrusts to shallow ones as he leaned over her so his lips were by her ear.

“Good girl, you did very well, darling.”

Cara whimpered with both happiness and need.

“Now you can enjoy yourself.”

He reached one hand under her and found her clit, expertly rubbing it as he sped his own thrusts up again. He could bring her to a climax in seconds but after the gift she had given him, she deserved a little more than that so he drew things out for as long a she could, only bringing her to orgasm when he knew his climax was imminent.

Her sheath clamped down on his member when she came, gripping him tightly and leaving him little choice but to come on the spot, spilling his seed in her.

After a few moments to recover, he pulled out of her and stood up, quickly pulled his pants back on. He returned to her then and bent over to gather her into his arms, lifting her off the rug as if she weighed little more than a house cat and she stretched languidly in his arms.

He laid her face down on the bed and as she stretched and gave a contented sigh, he reached for the healing cream he kept in his nightstand. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he unscrewed the pot. “Thank you, darling.”

She turned her head towards him. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

“Forgiven and forgotten,” he assured her. “I only want to keep you safe.”

“I know,” she smiled at him.

He moved down to her red ass and savoured the heat he felt as he slathered the cream on and gently rubbed it in. By the time he finished, he would swear that she was purring.

He put the cream away and walked to the end of the bed, watching her for a few moments. Then without warning, he reached out grabbed her feet and twisted them around, knowing that her natural agility would make her turn over, which she did.

Loki didn’t give her a chance to complain as he spread her legs and crawled onto the bed. She relaxed as soon as she realised his intentions and allowed him free access to lick, suck and nibble her folds and clitoris. Cara mewled in pleasure as he expertly teased her sex to climax, then he crawled his way up her body, affixing her with his very own predatory glare. She quickly undid the laces on his pants and pushed them off his hips, freeing his length and guiding it to her entrance.

As he thrust inside, Cara wrapped her arms around him, raising her hips off the bed to meet him and keening with each inward thrust he made.

Once he had spilled his seed a second time, they were both thoroughly sated and he gathered her into his arms while they dozed.

***

Loki dressed casually for the concert this evening but even so, he envied Cara her ability to just transform and be ready, and he told her as much.

Cara look over the top of her book and glared at him.

“You know how much time I spend grooming myself,” she huffed. “It’s not my fault that you can't do it in public.”

With a final look in the mirror, Loki was ready to go but as Cara put her book aside and transformed into her jaguar form, Loki went to his dresser.

“You have to get dressed tonight, I’m afraid, Cara. Come here.”

He pulled a jewellery box from the drawer and smirked as Cara’s lips grew back I displeasure.

“Now, now, darling, don’t be petulant, you need to remember who you belong to and wearing this for a week will help.”

He took an inch and a half inch wide diamond and sapphire collar out of the box, which he’d had specially made to match her eyes, then he turned to her. She hated the collar and wearing a mark of ownership, especially while she was in her animal form and her instincts were more primitive. Nevertheless, she was sitting obediently at his feet but he bent down to affix it around her neck, she bared her teeth and growled in warning.

Loki levelled a glare at her until with a haughty huff, she looked away. He smiled as he fastened the collar.

“Beautiful,” he told her, but Cara was having none of it and with an angry swish of her tail, she sashayed over to the door and rose up on her hind paws to open it.

Loki remained where he was, watching her as she left, and he didn’t follow until she stopped in the hallway and looked back, patiently waiting for him even if she hadn’t forgiven him for this most recent indignity.

She was cool towards him for most of the night but as they say and enjoyed the concert, she slowly relaxed until by the end of the night, her head rested in Loki’s lap and he was stroking her sleek fur.

“Good girl,” he whispered and in reply, Cara rubbed his abdomen with her head.

 


End file.
